Hasta la próxima vez
by Ms Eternal Dream
Summary: Tras haber dejado atrás al hombre de las cejas enfadadas y al de la nariz estratosférica, la nueva regeneración del Doctor junto a su acompañante vuelve a un restaurante en Nevada donde se encuentra con una joven vestida de azul que le regaló una limonada a cambio de una canción y una historia, una joven a quien tiene algo que agradecerle.
1. La acompañante

La radio sonaba suavemente, dejando escuchar una de esas canciones que jamás pasaban de moda y nunca podrías cansarte de oír.

Tras la barra, una chica de pelo moreno sujeto con una goma anotaba en un cuaderno tranquilamente mientras, en un sillón de una de las cabinas, una figura se arrebujaba en una sudadera que era, evidentemente, mucho más grande de lo que debería ser, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la visera de una gorra impidiendo diferenciar si quien se encontraba bajo aquella indumentaria era un chico o una chica.

La puerta se abrió sin mucha delicadeza, dejando pasar a un hombre de poco más de treinta años seguido de una chica que apenas pasaba los veinte. Hablaban en voz alta, riéndose y despidiéndose de alguien que aún estaba fuera. El hombre se giró, mirando el interior del local con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el que tu TARDIS desapareciese iba a ser tan divertido? –preguntó la chica, alzando la mano en despedida una vez más a quien fuese que ahora desaparecía por la carretera, dejando tras de sí el sonido de un motor cada vez más lejano y acallado por la radio.

-¡Te puedo decir que este lugar te va a encantar! –exclamó su acompañante, caminando hacia la barra, sentándose en un taburete y ladeando la cabeza para mirarla-. Y te he dicho que no ha desaparecido, simplemente se ha relocalizado. Recuerdo la última vez que me pasó lo mismo, iba en camino a las Vegas pero acabé en un submarino con una panda de rusos y un guerrero de hielo.

-TARDIS, guerreros del hielo, … -comentó la camarera, atrayendo la atención de los clientes hacia ella-. Si no fueras otra persona, pensaría que eres el Doctor –el hombre sonrió a la muchacha, extendiendo los brazos y señalándose con ambas manos.

-¡Soy yo! –exclamó, feliz.

-Eres diferente –observó ella, mirándole de arriba abajo-, más… joven.

-Te lo dije cuando te contaba mi historia –respondió inclinándose sobre la barra-, para los Señores del Tiempo, la muerte no es más que un resfriado –volvió a enderezarse- y podré parecer más joven, pero tengo 1428 años más que la última vez que nos vimos –extendió una vez más los brazos-. Soy el Doctor –aseguró con una sonrisa antes de señalarla con un dedo-. Y tú eres la chica que me ayudó en uno de mis momentos más bajos, ¿tan bien pagan aquí para que sigas trabajando después de… -sacó la lengua e hizo un movimiento ascendente, chupando algo invisible y saboreándolo después- dos años?

-Creo que lo hago más por la gente que conozco –respondió ella, sonriéndole también. El Doctor se giró para mirar a su acompañante.

-Tal vez deberías conseguir un trabajo aquí, conoces gente, lo cual es uno de tus hobbies y te pagan dinero –la chica bufó, riendo.

-Tú deberías trabajar aquí –se apoyó en la barra, mirando a la camarera con una sonrisa ladeada-. Seguro que el vestido te quedaría muy bien –la chica del vestido azul claro se río, antes de mirar al Doctor.

-Según lo que me contó a mí una vez –comentó-, el Doctor siempre debería estar teniendo aventuras, salvando el mundo, mostrando las estrellas a nuevas personas.

-Eso es muy bonito –respondió la acompañante del Doctor, recolocándose en el taburete-, hasta que la TARDIS os deja tirados en medio del desierto, ahí se acaba la aventura y comienza otra.

-No te vas a creer lo que hemos hecho esta vez –intervino el Doctor, inclinándose hacia la camarera apoyada en la barra y hablando en un susurro excitado-. ¡Nos hemos unido a una banda de moteros! –la camarera enarcó una ceja, mirándole con curiosidad.

-No sé por qué se ilusiona tanto, ha sido un completo despropósito.

-Oye, han sido amables con nosotros –reprochó el Doctor, cruzándose de brazos antes de parecer que ganaba más anotando en una libreta que sacó del bolsillo.

-Ellos sí, de ti no puedo decir lo mismo –negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Nos ofrecieron chaquetas con el logo de su banda ¡y las rechazaste! ¡Cuando alguien te ofrece una chaqueta de cuero gratis la aceptas!

-¿Por qué iba a aceptarla? –preguntó, dejando la libreta y el bolígrafo sobre la mesa-. ¡Tengo una! –exclamó, cogiendo las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero-. La chaqueta del Orejas que se tomaría como una ofensa que alguien se la quitase, las playeras –subió un pie a la barra en un alarde de elasticidad- del que tenía problemas de vanidad y que jamás admitiría que son playeras -bajó el pie y enganchó los pulgares a sus tirantes-, los tirantes de Barbilla que pensaría que son guays aunque no tanto como las pajaritas –los soltó teniéndolos estirados, provocando que su gesto se convirtiera en un gesto de dolor que intentó ocultar a ambas chicas tocándose la camisa. Su acompañante puso los ojos en blanco, mirando a la chica tras la barra que observaba al hombre con una expresión que ella no era capaz de descifrar-, la camisa del que tenía unas cejas enfadadas que me consideraría un cerebro de pudding por arruinar su estilo de esta manera y los vaqueros –pasó una mano por sus pantalones- del Nariz que pensaría que soy un simplón por no haberme buscado mi propia ropa.

-Una se pregunta cómo te llamarás a ti mismo cuando dejes de ser tú –comentó su acompañante, pareciendo todo lo contrario a impresionada, sin dejar de mirar a la camarera, lo que probaba ser más interesante que escuchar la charla sin sentido del Señor del Tiempo, quien tenía su atención puesta en el Doctor con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-El que reciclaba todo, claramente. Incluso aún sigo diciendo algunas de las frases que ellos más utilizaban. Jerónimo, por ejemplo, o brillante –se encogió de hombros-. Es curioso que haga esto cuando de todos soy el que más don de la palabra tiene.

-Cielo santo, no quiero imaginarme cómo era el resto entonces –rió la chica, despegando finalmente la mirada de la camarera quien se mordió el labio ligeramente, mirándola antes de volver al Doctor.

-Imagino que al final la encontraste, ¿no? –apuntó con la cabeza a la morena que, en ese momento, prestó atención a la conversación-. A Clara. Es ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-No, no –el Doctor bajó la vista al suelo un momento antes de mirar a su acompañante, sonriendo-. Ella es Sandra, mi nueva acompañante. Bueno, llevamos alguna aventura juntos encima.

-Encantada –la mencionada inclinó suavemente la cabeza, en un gesto que pretendía imitar una reverencia.

-¿Sigues buscándola?

-Sí –respondió Sandra, antes de que el Doctor pudiese hacerlo-. Finge que no lo hace, pero a veces, si soy muy silenciosa, le veo mirar en sus pantallas datos de aventuras pasadas, le veo buscar entre la gente en ocasiones. Me ha costado encajar las piezas porque ha hablado de muchos acompañantes que ha tenido en el pasado, pero siempre ha sido sin entrar en detallas, y si dices que puede estar buscando a una Clara, estoy segura que es a ella a quien busca aunque no sé por qué trata de ocultarlo, yo lo veo algo bonito, que la siga buscando después de todo este tiempo.

-Oh, Sandra, podría estar buscando a cualquiera.

-Pero es a ella, ¿verdad? –él asintió-. ¿Por qué no decírmelo? Cuatro ojos buscan mejor que dos.

-Porque tuve un acompañante que se enfadó mucho conmigo por estar buscándola, pensó que no le interesaba nada de lo que estuviera pasando y que solo le utilizaba para encontrarla. Era un buen chico, pero se fue. No tenía esta cara, claro, tenía la anterior –se encogió de hombros-. Además no era la primera vez que me pasaba, con Martha pasó algo parecido, hace mucho, mucho tiempo… -su voz se perdió a mitad de la frase.

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho –señaló a la camarera con una mano-. Por todo lo que sé podría ser ella y estoy aquí interrumpiendo un bonito reencuentro.

-Sandra –el Doctor se ladeó ligeramente para mirarla-, perdí todo detalle de ella en nuestra última aventura juntos, pero hay algo que sé, y que le dije a nuestra amiga aquí –se giró hacia la chica al otro lado de la barra, regalándole una sonrisa antes de bajar la vista a su libreta en la que había dibujados varios garabatos circulares-, si la encuentro sabré que es ella –terminó en un susurro. El repentino movimiento de la camarera que se giró y caminó hacia la máquina de refrescos atrajo la atención de la acompañante, quien pudo ver más detalles en ella de lo que el Doctor parecía ver en su libreta. Volvió con tres vasos de limonada equilibrados en sus manos y los puso sobre la mesa y, si Sandra no hubiera estado tantas veces en la posición de la chica que les regalaba una sonrisa, no sabría que había estado llorando.

-Recuerdo que la última vez que estuviste aquí pediste limonada y me parecía algo adecuado que serviros. Invita la casa y puedo cambiarlo, si queréis.

-No, la verdad es que no quiero que me cambies la bebida –comentó la otra chica, apoyándose sobre la barra y dedicándole una sonrisa-. Lo que quiero es que me des tu número de teléfono –la camarera rió suavemente mientras el Doctor dirigía toda su atención a su acompañante.

-¡Sandra! –exclamó, indignado-. ¡Hemos hablado de esto! No puedes ir pidiendo ciertas cosas por ahí tan fácilmente.

-No lo hago tan fácilmente –refunfuñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Le pediste el _Facebook_ a un soldado griego.

-Con esa cara, olvidé todas las reglas del libro.

-Un _selfie_ a Leonardo Da Vinci.

-¡Es mi artista favorito! Y estuvo encantado de hacerse una foto conmigo.

-¡La subiste a _Instagram_!

-Y todo el mundo pensó que era un _cosplay_ histórico perfecto.

-¿Y qué me dices de la motera?

-Por última vez, Doctor, no iba a fugarme con ella. Se resbaló y la sujeté. Por supuesto que si me hubieras dejado más tiempo sí le hubiese pedido al menos su número porque parecía interesada, pero en ese momento no pasaba nada. De todas maneras –volvió a apoyarse en la barra, poniendo su mejilla sobre su mano-, el número era para ti –suspiró apuntándole con un dedo-. Pareces muy interesado en ella y sé que no lo harías nunca –el Señor del Tiempo balbuceó ligeramente, por primera vez desde que su actual acompañante le había conocido parecía sin palabras.

-Te diré, para tu información, que soy muy capaz de hacerlo solo. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que me he casado con Marilyn Monroe? –preguntó, sonriendo con superioridad.

-No tenías esta cara, ¿verdad? –respondió la muchacha, enarcando una ceja.

-No, fue hace mucho tiempo, aún estaba atascado con Barbilla. Estábamos…

-Eso lo explica todo –argumentó Sandra, esbozando la misma sonrisa de superioridad que había tenido el Doctor unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué quieres…? –comenzó a preguntar él, deteniéndose en el momento exacto en el que entendió a qué se refería-. Oh –hizo un gesto en el que parecía desinflarse sobre la barra-. Recuérdame por qué te llevo conmigo.

-Seguirías andando si no hubiera estado yo para detener a los moteros y pedirles que nos llevasen.

- _Touché_ –reconoció, volviendo a enderezarse-. Hablando de ellos, ¿tú y yo no habíamos parado porque necesitabas ir al baño? Porque si nos perdemos esa convención motera a la que iban por tu culpa te quedas castigada dos semanas sin viajes en la TARDIS.

-Tengo que ir al baño, pero cuando empiezas a hablar no hay quien te pare, gracias por darme vía libre –saltó del taburete, encaminándose a una puerta en la que un dibujo de Elvis Presley separaba a los "Chicos" de las "Muñecas".

-No, esos baños no funcionan –intervino la camarera, alzando una mano para detener a la chica que ya tenía la suya en el picaporte.

-Por casualidad, ¿no habrá algún baño que pueda usar? –preguntó, recostándose en la pared junto a la estatua de la Libertad.

-Fuera, a la vuelta hay baños por si el restaurante está cerrado, puedes usar esos.

-¿Le vigilas por mí? –bromeó, apuntando con la cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Eso lo dice porque tengo un largo registro de las veces que he huido pegado a la nevera –apoyó el Doctor, haciendo reír a la chica tras la barra.

Sandra abandonó el local, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista y dejando al Doctor en compañía de la camarera y de la persona que, sin las voces interrumpiendo el silencio y con el suave acompañamiento de la música de la radio parecía respirar de una manera muy tranquila y pacífica.

-Parece buena chica –comentó la camarera, apoyándose sobre la barra y dando un sorbo a su limonada.

-Lo es –arrugó la nariz-. La mayor parte del tiempo –acabó con una sonrisa. Un pequeño sonido salió desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño-. ¿Alguno de tus aseos acaba de hacer _ding_?

-Es el horno –respondió ella rápidamente, apuntando hacia la cocina-. Había puesto a hornear un _soufflé_ –él frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿ _Soufflé_? Si te estoy molestando, por favor, ve, hacer un _soufflé_ es muy complicado

-No, no. Siempre estoy aquí aburrida sin hacer nada, la comida puede esperar, el horno se apaga solo –el Doctor sonrió.

-Es curioso que digas eso, porque tú estás siempre aquí, pero el local no. La primera vez estaba a un lado de la colina y ahora alguien lo ha desplazado un kilómetro.

-¿Desplazado? –preguntó ella sorprendida-. ¿Cómo desplazado?

-Bueno, es eso o me han cambiado el paisaje –bromeó él, haciéndole reír.

-Le preguntaré a mi jefe si ha movido el local mientras yo no estaba –el Señor del Tiempo separó los labios para hablar-. Así que moteros, ¿eh? –preguntó rápidamente, evitando cualquier frase que fuera a decir. Para cualquiera menos el Doctor, acostumbrado a hacer eso mismo, aquello había sido una exagerada manera de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, unos tipos encantadores –reconoció.

-Tú no pareces del tipo de personas que montan en moto –observó, apoyando su barbilla en la mano.

-Una vez lo fui –se pasó una mano por el mentón, dándole suaves toquecitos-. Cuando aún era Barbilla y llevaba pajaritas tuve una moto que era capaz de desafiar las leyes de la gravedad –ella sonrió ligeramente-, subí por la ladera de un edificio con ella.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Se la regalé a la misma persona que se quedó con mis recuerdos –susurró, mirándola por un segundo a los ojos, incapaz de hacerlo por más tiempo-. ¿Sabes? No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte… -las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando a entrar a una muy sorprendida Sandra que llevaba un objeto en las manos.

-¡Doctor! ¡No te vas a creer qué he encontrado en la pared trasera de este local! –alzó la flecha que tenía en sus manos-. ¡Una auténtica flecha india! ¡Casi nueva! –comentó entusiasmada, pasándole el objeto que él examinó con ojo crítico antes de sacar un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo que emitió una luz naranja al pasarla sobre la misma.

-Mi jefe suele practicar tiro con arco cuando discute con su pareja.

-¿Con flechas de 1576? –preguntó el Doctor, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa.

-¿1576? ¿Me paga el sueldo que me paga y se permite lanzar flechas de 1576? –exclamó la camarera-. No sé cómo lo hace, este local no da tanto dinero.

-Creo que aquí… -un claxon interrumpió al Doctor que miró casi con molestia a la puerta de cristal por haberle molestado.

-Se me olvidó mencionar que los amigos de Timmy el Grande ya han llegado con la camioneta, así que… -se mordió el labio-. Creo que es hora de despedirse. Te espero fuera, no tardes mucho o acabaré fugándome con el copiloto, tiene unos ojos preciosos –bromeó, caminando de nuevo a la salida. El Doctor suspiró, bajando del taburete y guardando su libreta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-¿Sabes? –miró a la chica que observaba cada movimiento que hacía-. No te lo tomes a mal, pero te recordaba más baja –se animó a bromear también, buscando en un bolsillo que parecía infinito en ese momento.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido –respondió ella, riendo.

-Definitivamente lo es –bajó la vista al sobre azul que había conseguido recuperar de su bolsillo y lo giró un par de veces entre los dedos-. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo agradecería a la camarera del restaurante americano y creo que encontrarás el contenido del sobre muy interesante. En especial si no te pagan lo suficiente aquí –terminó acercándole el sobre.

-No puedo aceptarlo –alzó las manos frente a ella, negando con la cabeza-. Solo fue un acto de bondad, nada más, no lo hice esperando una recompensa.

-Insisto, por favor –aproximó el rectángulo azul a la chica nuevamente-, acéptalo –ella lo cogió sin mucha convicción mientras que él se estiraba, colocándose la chaqueta-. Supongo que esto es un adiós –esbozó una sonrisa inclinándose hacia delante, ofreciendo una mano que ella no dudó en estrechar-. Por ahora. Hasta la próxima vez, chica del _soufflé_ –la camarera miró, atónita, a la figura que ya estaba casi en la puerta.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó, haciéndole detenerse con la mano en el aire.

-Chica del _soufflé_ –repitió-. Por el que tienes en el horno, es lo único que sé de ti, siempre he sido yo quien ha estado hablando. La próxima vez que venga, pediré uno y tú y yo hablaremos tranquilamente –prometió, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a una camioneta negra que le estaba esperando.


	2. A la chica del Restaurante Americano

El local volvió a quedarse en silencio, el sonido del motor sustituido por una nueva canción en la radio. La camarera suspiró, apoyándose en la barra y mirando a la figura acurrucada en una esquina del sillón rojo quien, en ese momento, se movía para quitarse la gorra, dejando caer una mata de pelo largo sobre sus hombros. Dejó el complemento sobre la mesa y dirigió la mirada hacia la chica tras la barra.

-¿Desde cuándo llevan esas flechas ahí? –quiso saber, con una sonrisa.

-Al menos desde 1576, necesitamos un mantenimiento más serio, Ashildr –la vikinga, arrugó ligeramente la nariz sin estar aún del todo acostumbrada a aquel nombre largo tiempo olvidado (que probaba ser un nombre para una persona mucho mejor que Yo).

-¿Por qué te ha sorprendido tanto que te llamara chica del _soufflé_? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que me llamó así –comentó esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Sabiendo eso, ¿no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que decir que estabas horneando un soufflé? –se dirigió a la puerta y la giró la llave en la cerradura antes de dar la vuelta a un cartel para indicar que estaba cerrado.

-Oh, vamos –respondió Clara, caminando hasta sentarse en un taburete-. Ha sido lo único que se me ha ocurrido, ¿no crees que el Doctor sabrá cómo suena una TARDIS cuando ha acabado de recargar su batería? –miró a Yo, quien se sentaba en una mesa frente a ella.

-¿Crees que sospecha algo?

-Definitivamente –admitió.

-Vamos a tener que dejar de venir aquí a recargar.

-Es un buen sitio.

-De tres veces que hemos estado aquí, las tres nos hemos encontrado con él, la primera –alzó un dedo- le dejamos confuso después de haberte perdido; la segunda –levantó un dedo más, poniéndoselos casi a la altura de los ojos-, estaba con la pelirroja, la mujer del pelo absolutamente extraordinario y el tipo que estaba a una nariz pegada, por cierto –bajó la mano y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza-, admiro tu entereza cuando ni si quiera te hizo caso.

-En aquel entonces, para él ni si quiera existía Clara Oswald –respondió en un suspiro, tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

-Entonces te admiro más por ello. Al menos esta vez te ha reconocido. ¿Qué hay en el sobre?

-No lo sé. Aún.

Sonrió a la chica que había visto el final del universo y abrió el sobre azul oscuro, tratando, sin demasiado éxito, de controlar el temblor en sus dedos al sacar el contenido, papel blanco perfectamente doblado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras sus dedos revelaban el contenido de aquellos folios.

" _A la chica del Restaurante Americano,_

 _sé que ha tenido que pasar algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero, con mucha probabilidad puedo decir, que para mí ha pasado mucho más tiempo que para ti._

 _La primera vez que te encontré en el restaurante te conté una historia sobre alguien a quien había perdido, y me escuchaste, y fuiste amable conmigo. Desde ese día me he preguntado una y otra vez cómo podría agradecerte y han sido dos las regeneraciones que he tardado en escribir esta carta que ahora tienes entre tus manos, dos caras que no supieron poner en palabras este agradecimiento._

 _Y mi agradecimiento es este: Te recuerdo. Una vez te dije que podías recordar a una persona por el hueco que deja detrás y yo aprendí a rellenar esos huecos. Busqué en la gente que conocimos juntos, en las personas que ayudamos, en las vidas que salvamos. Busqué con Angie, Artie y el señor Maitland; con Vastra, Jenny y Strax (buena jugada diciéndoles lo que había pasado, pero soy telépata, la única que pudo librarse fue Vastra). Te busqué en Akhaten con Merry, en la Rusia Soviética con el profesor Grisenko, en 1975 con Alec y Emma (y su pequeña hija Lorraine) y pedí ayuda a un emperador del universo y al líder de Torchwood a quien perteneció tu manipulador del vórtice. Ian, Bárbara, Kate, Osgood, Tasha, Courtney, Psi, Saibra, Moorhouse, Rigsy, Cass, incluso Jane Austen, Robin Hood y una versión muy joven de Ashildr. Todos ellos me han ayudado a rellenar esos huecos y, cuanto tuve suficiente información sobre ti, pude revertir los efectos del neurobloqueo._

 _Entre tú y yo, podemos decir que hice trampa, al ser un neurobloqueo compatible con un humano hay una manera de revertir los efectos en un señor del Tiempo. Lleva, precisamente, mucho tiempo revertirlo, y una gran fuerza de voluntad._

 _Pero no te preocupes, sé que lo que tú y yo hicimos fue por un bien mayor, sé que te puedo echar de menos, pero que es necesario. Recuerdo haberme puesto a prueba cuando te vi en Greyhoulk, corrías de un lado para otro y te chocaste conmigo, no tenía esta cara, ni tampoco la última que tú viste pero quiero creer que una parte de ti me reconoció. Imposible saberlo porque saliste corriendo apenas te disculpaste conmigo siguiendo a uno de esos pequeños duendecillos._

 _Sin embargo, ahora que ambos sabemos lo peligrosos que podemos llegar a ser estando juntos, ahora que ambos sabemos quiénes somos, quiero hacerte una oferta, sé que no puedes ser mi acompañante, mi asociada, como lo fuiste antes, pero ¿qué te parece una aventura ocasional cuando volvamos a encontrarnos? ¿Qué me dices, chica del_ soufflé _? ¿Tú, yo y otra aventura tras la que nos diremos adiós y hasta la próxima?_

 _Entiendo si tu respuesta es un no, pero siéndote sinceros, espero que sea un sí._

 _Por cierto, saluda a Yo de mi parte._

 _Hasta la próxima vez, Clara Oswald._

 _El Doctor._

 _P.D.: ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la bóveda? Yo también. Aún después de tanto tiempo me sorprendo dándome cuenta que yo también._ "

Clara bajó la carta, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Yo, ofreciéndole un pañuelo que ella aceptó aunque sin llegar a usarlo-. ¿Qué dice? –la chica vestida de camarera alzó la vista con una sonrisa.

-Todo lo que he querido oír –respondió, saltando del taburete y encaminándose a la puerta con el dibujo de Elvis-. Bueno, Yo, ¿por dónde íbamos? ¿La antigua civilización egipcia?


End file.
